carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Orthesian Dynasty
The Orthesian Dynasty is a new Rogue Trader lineage, although the warrant itself is quite old. During his time in the Imperial Navy, Tassa Orthesian earned the reputation for being a conqueror and commander without peer, leading reclamation crusades in far-flung corners of the galaxy. These selfless acts of bravery were earning him more favour with the upper echelons of his House, and were earning him what centuries of bickering and political wrangling could not earn them. They did the only sensible thing to remove him from the picture: promote him. Backs were scratched and brown envelopes were passed between the Powers That Be and a Warrant of Trade was eventually conjured up and “awarded” to Tassa Orthesian in recognition of his accomplishments so far. Such an honour cannot really be turned down, so the now Lord-Captain Orthesian was given the smallest warp-capable ship in the Orthesian garage and sent far, far away across the galaxy to a spit of space called ‘The Nomad Stars’. The requirements of the Warrant state the Lord-Captain is to being the Nomads to heel, and reneging on that requirement will see assets reclaimed and resources cut off. They expect him to die out in the Nomads, ridding him from that pesky do-gooder once and for all. The Lord-Captain, on the other hand, has other ideas… You can find a more personal breakdown of the characters and a journal of their exploits in the Orthesian Herald. Senior members Lord-Captain Tassa Zacharie Aphesius Orthesian “Notch” The Rogue Trader and Warrant Holder of the Orthesian Dynasty. Home World: 'Battlefleet '''Birthright: '''Child of the Creed '''Lure of the Void: '''Duty Bound (Throne) '''Trials and Travails: '''Calamity '''Motivation: '''Devotion Enginseer Xander Freeman The Explorator and Master of the Engines. '''Home world: '''Hive World '''Birthright: '''Fringe Survivor '''Lure of the Void: '''Duty Bound '''Trials and Travails: '''Lost Worlds '''Motivation: '''Vengeance Gunther Von Gunn The Arch-Militant, bodyguard to the Lord-Captain and Master of Ordnance. '''Home World: '''Fortress World '''Birthright: '''Service to the Throne '''Lure of the Void: '''Crusade '''Trials and Travails: '''Product of Upbringing '''Motivation: '''Devotion Gil Virgant Astropath Transcendant and senior advisor to the Lord-Captain. '''Home World: '''Penal World '''Birthright: '''In Service to the Throne '''Lure of the Void: '''Renegade '''Trials and Travails: '''Press-ganged '''Motivation: '''Knowledge Xandra Lyoness Missionary and protector of the immortal souls of all those who sail with the Lord-Captain. '''Home World: '''Noble Born '''Birthright: '''Savant '''Lure of the Void: '''Zealot '''Trials and Travails: '''High Vendetta '''Motivation: '''Pride Marai Zilla Voidmaster, Helmsman and Master of the Void. '''Home World: '''Voidborn '''Birthright: '''Stubjack '''Lure of the Void: '''Renegade (Free Thinker) '''Trials and Travails: '''Press-ganged '''Motivation: '''Endurance Other crewmen of note Alyss of the Lyoness Covenant A pilgrim and would-be crusader rescued from the dying transport ship, ''The Penitent Traveller. Her and a few hundred poorly souls were all that were left from the thousands of pilgrims that were butchered by pirates and left as bait for passing vessels. They were saved by the Orthesian Dynasty and granted a place on the crew of the Unbroken Resolve. Twelve of the most combat-capable pilgrims swore their lives to Xandra Lyoness, and they make up a cadre of retinue called the Lyoness Covenant, headed up by their stoic leader, Alyss. Voidships of the Orthesian Dynasty The Unbroken Resolve Flagship of the Dynasty and the Lord-Captain's personal ship. '''Type: Shrike-class Raider Speed: 9 Manoeuvrability: +25 Detection: +25 Turret Rating: 2 Shields: 1 Crew Rating: 30 Weapon capacity: 1 Dorsal, 1 Prow Armour: 4 (16) Hull integrity: 33 Essential components: * Jovian Class 2 Plasma Drive * Strelov 1 Warp Engine * Emergency Gellar Field * Command Bridge * M1.r Life Sustainer * Voidsmen Quarters * M201.b Auger Array Supplementary components: * Cargo hold/lighter bay * Brig * Mars-pattern Macrocannon (Dorsal slot) * Mars-pattern Macrocannon (Prow slot)